Music's Calling
by Starlitwater
Summary: Konoha Music Department's new smash hit 'Stardust' is making history. But when the girls of 'Stardust' unknowingly move in with their soon to be competetors 'Midnight' will they stay at the top or will they sink to the bottom? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno.
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**I don't own Naruto or the song Behind These Hazel Eyes!**

Chapter One

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Neji's Pov

I sat down on the couch next to Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. We just moved into the townhouse. We were going to the studio tomorrow to get an interview with Kakashi. If he approved of us we would be an official band.

"Hey, turn to channel 12." Naruto said, "Kakashi's friend in the industry has their band on a talk show." Shikamaru switches the channel.

"The new girl band 'Stardust' is here today with us." The invisible crowed cheered. Even from the TV I had to cover my ears. "Now let's meet the band."

A girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes stood up from the couch. "I'm Sakura. I do base and keyboard. I do vocals as well."

She sat down as the girl next to her stood up. She had long black hair and lavender eyes. "I'm Hinata, I'm on drums and I do vocals."

She sat back down and a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes jumped up. "My name is Ino. I do guitar. I also do vocals and sometimes a duet with. Well you'll find out."

She plopped down and another girl stood up. She had brown hair in two buns on the top of her head and hazel eyes. "I'm TenTen the leader of the band. I'm the lead singer. I also play guitar."

"I know this is the first time you're on TV. Are you nervous?" Sasuke spit out the coke he was drinking.

"No" TenTen said, "at least I'm not." she turned to the other band member, "you girls nervous?'

"Not at all" they said in unison.

"So can you girls sing for us?"

"Sure" they walked to the other side of the stage and picked up their instruments. **(song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson)**

"Wow. That was great. Unfortunately we are out of time. Don't forget to stop by the store and get 'Behind These Hazel Eyes', see you next week on-" Shikamaru turned the TV off.

"Looks like we have some competition."

"I can't believe it."

TenTen's Pov

"I can't believe it." Sakura cried, "I was off by a second on 'f_or hating you, I blame myself' _we need to practice more."

"Agreed." Said Hinata, "I didn't hold the note on _'Seeing you it kills me now'"_

"And I let a cord last too long so it interfered with the accapello." Ino said disappointed.

"I didn't put any emotion into my voice. It was like I was singing bluntly" I said as we turned the corner.

Sitting on our couch were four boys with their mouths open. "You're the other owners?" said a spiky blonde. I sighed. I was not in the mood.

"I'm TenTen. This is Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. You are." They stared at me. "What are your names?" I said slowly.

"I'm Naruto" said the spikey blonde.

"Shikamaru" mumbled a boy with brown pineapple hair.

"Sasuke" a boy with raven hair that looked like a chicken's ass.

"Neji" said a boy with brown hair in a low ponytail.

"Ok," I said "we'll be in the studio in the backyard practicing."

"Wait there's a studio in the backyard?" Naruto yelled after us.

**What do you think? Do you like it? Try listining to the original Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**


	2. Check Yes Juliet

**Ok guys/girls. I do not own Naruto or any songs used.. The song are Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings **

Chapter Two

Check Yes Juliet

Sasuke's Pov

It's been two weeks since the girls started to live with us. Our debut as 'Midnight' was just as big as the girls. Within three days we were 'Stardust's' biggest competitor. Our course we were still only fifth on the charts when there still in first. We headed towards the studio in the back yard. It was half the size of the house so we could practice at the same time as 'Stardust'.

We walked in. The girls were finishing up their song. Hinata looked up, "Oh, hey boys. What's up?"

"Nothin' much just coming over to practice" Naruto said

"How's the music video going?" asked Ino as she zipped up her guitar.

"It's making me even sleeper." Shikamaru mumbled groggily.

"I don't think that's possible" said TenTen.

"You haven't seen anything yet. This guy can sleep standing up." Neji said

Sakura walked over to Hinata "Hey Hinata have you finished the new song?"

She twirled her drumstick and pointed it at Sakura's neck, "Lyrics don't grow on tree's you know."

Ino laughed, "But the sheet paper does." Hinata put the drumstick down as Sakura threw a tube of lipstick at Ino. She caught it.

"Cherry Blossom Pink?" she turned to Sakura, "you are so not getting this back." Sakura started to chase Ino around the room while Hinata wrote down lyrics on a sheet of paper.

TenTen walked up and apologized to us before yelling at the girls.

"It's never a dull moment with them around" Shikamaru said after they left.

Naruto laughed, "You could say that again."

"I think I can still her Sakura yelling at Ino." Neji said as he rubbed his temples.

"Guys come on it's time to practice." I said

We picked up our instruments and started to play "Check Yes Juliet'. **(originaly by We the Kings)**

We sang the song three more times before heading to Konoha.

From there we went to a photo shoot. We walked to Kakashi. He directed us to the photo shoot. We finished within an hour. Next to us was 'Stardust' and they looked hot.

Sakura's Pov

I wore a sailor shirt that looked like the galaxy **(A/N that's their permanent theme. You'll see it on them often. It has stardust, stars, comets etc.)** along with a silver tie. My short skirt was black and I had on knee high silver boots. My hair had a ruby red streak in it.

Ino had a sleeveless dress that went to her knees. The pattern was the galactic. She wore a silver belt and one inch silver high heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail and had a gold streak in it.

Hinata had on a galaxy patterned one sleeve shirt. The sleeve went down to her middle finger and wrapped around it. She had on silver short shorts and black kitten heels. Her hair flowed down her back. It had an amethyst streak in it.

TenTen wore a galaxy themed tank top. She had a black leather jacket on and silver ankle high boots. She had an amber streak in her hair. It wasn't in the buns on her head but hung loosely to the side of her face.

We all wore a black chocker with a silver crescent moon charm. The photographer was having us do kinds of different poses for our first album. When the shoot finished we turned to our photographer. "Thanks Temari." Ino said.

"No problem. I love shooting you guys. My previous client Karen, she just struck sluty poses left and right. It was disgusting." Temari said.

"Well, we're glad we could help." I said before we walked away and bumped into someone.


	3. And So it Begins

**I don't own Naruto. The songs are New Future, Focus, and Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life. I don't own that ether. **

Chapter Three

And It Begins

Naruto's Pov

The girls bumped right into us. Hinata took a step back and looked up. "Sorry Naruto. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok" I said. We walked to Konoha together. After they left I turned to the others, "now I know why over half their fan base is boys." They all hit me on the head.

Authors Pov

Hinata gave the finished lyrics to the girls (after she gave them to Asuma and made her schedule a recording so they put them on the album) and they started to test out the three new songs. After they finished TenTen, Sakura, and Ino looked at Hinata.

"There're perfect." Said Sakura

"I love them" said Ino

"Can we put them on the album?" asked TenTen.

"Thank you, thank you, and already done. We just need to record them. And that's in a week." said Hinata.

Neji's Pov

Wen entered the house to hear the girls screaming. We all ran towards the noise.

"What happened?" Naruto screamed. They all stood there hugging each other.

"Please tell me it wasn't a cockroach or a spider that made you scream." Shikamaru sighed

'No way," said TenTen, "cockroaches and spiders are cute." We all looked at her. "Anyways we got all three songs Hinata wrote into our album and we're going to be preforming them all in two weeks at the Tokyo dome!"

"Congratulations" we all mumbled. this is what we get for living with our rivals.

Two weeks later

"Everyone thanks you for coming," said Ino. They all wore the same clothes as they did at the photoshoot. "Here's New Future. **(By Changin' My Life****)**

They took some deep breaths. "How do you like the new song?" TenTen asked. Her answer was a deafening chorus of screams. "Well we have another," she continued. "Here's Focus" **(also by Changin' My Life)**

"Here's our last song" Hinata said, "Eternal Snow" **(Changin' My Life)**

They walked back stage. Naruto ran up to them, "you girls were amazing."

"Thanks" Hinata managed to say.

"Um, Hinata," asked Naruto, "I was wondering if you, um, if you would, consider going out with me?"

**Yay cliffy. Ok so far here are the songs that have been used throughout all chapters; Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings, New Future, Focus, and Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life. if you go on youtube to MomokoakaAsh you will find all three songs the other just look up. Any anime songs you want?**


	4. Moving Day

**I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter Four

Hinata's Pov

I shrugged "sure." The others stared at me.

Naruto laughed, "well that was easier than I thought." Behind him I saw three dark auras. All three boys were glaring at him.

"Naruto," Neji's voice sounded like poison "why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Did you think your brothers didn't need to know?" Sasuke hissed

"Or maybe you just thought that Hinata was more important?" Shikamaru looked like he was ready to kill.

All three stalked towards him. They picked him up and started to march out, "Hinata, help!" he screamed only to be whisked away. Everyone was staring at us. Then I noticed a camera man. And he was filming. "Was that Naruto from 'midnight'?" he asked.

"Yeah," TenTen said, "is there a problem?"

Shikamaru's Pov

As soon as we got home we tied him up. We tortured him for a while but then Neji got bored and turned the TV on. This just in. Naruto from Midnight is dating Hinata from stardust. We all turned our heads. The TV showed the girls coming back stage and Naruto asking Hinata out. Then it showed us with our menacing auras. We looked ready to kill.

After we left all three girls then turned to Hinata. They had creepy smiles on their faces. Hinata suddenly looked scared. They started to chase Hinata around demanding to give her a makeover. Then the TV showed the front of our house.

"What the hell?" Sasuke got up and ran to the door. On the TV it showed him opening it then closing it suddenly. It showed the girls running in and one of the reporters sticking something to Ino.

The girls burst in through the door. We all rushed up to them. **(A/N Totally unaware that the thing the reporter stuck on her was a mini camera and microphone. They had turned the TV off too. I know I'm so evil.) **

I asked them if they were all right but all we got was panting. When they caught their breath Sakura started to go over and make dinner while the others answered the questions. They were mostly what happened and if they were hurt.

They were fine but the press was asking tons of questions like if Naruto and Hinata were dating were the other dating as well. And that they came up with this crazy theory that Sakura was dating Sasuke, TenTen was dating Neji, and Ino was dating me. There was a long silence.

"So," I asked trying to break the ice, "what are the songs on the album?"

Ino took a deep breath and replied, "Embraced Love, New Future, Focus, Smile, Eternal Snow, Myself, Rock 'n Roll Princess, I LOVE U, and Behind These Hazel Eyes." **(All by Changin' my Life except for Behind These Hazel Eyes which is by Kelly Clarkson.)**

TenTen dug into her mini messenger beg, she refuses to call it a purse, and pulled out four CD's. She gave them to us. It showed them in the outfits they wore at the photo-shoot. Hinata was sitting on a swing hanging from a crescent moon. Sakura was sitting on a star. Ino was dangling her legs over the side of a supernova and TenTen looked like she was skateboarding on a comet. On the top it said 'Stardust' in silver and underneath words that looked like the aura lights said 'Galaxy Crossing', which was the name of their album.

Sakura came over and started to serve handmade sushi. We ate in silence. When the girls went to bed Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto who got lucky and had Hinata untie him meet in the living room. We talked and made a decision.

The next morning, "WHAT, YOUR LEAVING KONOHA!?" all the girls asked/shouted.

"Yeah," we answered, "we're joining another music company called Akatsuki, and we're moving out.


	5. The Castle

**Don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Five

Hinata's Pov (six months later)

"Bye Naruto I've got to get back to my makeup. No you didn't interrupt. Talk to you later. Ok, bye." I put down my phone and started to put on my eyeliner. I was being a water spirit for Halloween. I turned and saw the others staring at me.

"Oh, get back to you makeup girls" I said bluntly. Sakura smiled and started to draw stitches on her cheek for her undead nurse costume. Ino put a flower in her hair; she was dressing up as Persephone the goddess of flowers. TenTen was applying white face paint. Geishas have pale skin after all. We headed down to the limo outside. We headed to Konoha.

"Hello president Tsunade." I said as we walked in. She was dressed up as a cat. We went home after staying there an hour. I turned on the TV at home and saw 'Midnight' playing their new song "Closer" (originally by Inoue Joe. It was the opening right after Asuma's death).

Sakura came up behind me. "They've gotten better; I guess Akatsuki is better fir for them instead of Konoha."

Ino walked up, "I wonder if they still act the same."

"probably." said TenTen. I dug through my purse and pulled out my notebook. I flipped through the songs I wrote; Embraced Love, New Future, Focus, Smile, Eternal Snow, Myself, Rock 'n Roll Princess, I LOVE U, Behind These Hazel Eyes. I finally got to the new song I wrote. I called it Long Kiss Goodbye **(By HALCALI. It's the ending right after Asuma's death. That's the part of the story I'm on so don't rush me ok.)**

I read the lyrics to the girls. I tried not to cry, after all, the house had cameras. There was a TV show about us and they just loved that kind of stuff. I went to the backyard. As far as I knew there were cameras here and that's good enough for me. I stood there in the moonlight as tears silently rolled down my face.

Naruto's Pov

I turned on the TV. We all watched the girls TV show just to check up on them. We watched as Hinata went outside and cried. I called her right away.

"It's just," she said, "It's always a phone call or a text message. Sometimes we're lucky if we can Skype or face time. I never get to see you Naruto." I heard her crying.

"Look Hinata, before we talk more. There are cameras in the backyard." I looked at the TV as she searched for the cameras.

In a second she zeroed in on the one we were watching from. I hear her mumble "I never liked garden gnomes anyways" as she picked it up and tossed it over a fence.

"Oh anyways," she said oblivious the sound of hissing cats, "Since we're going to have to announce it to the public I might as well tell you. Tsunade decided to change us into a girl group. We will still record the instruments though we just won't play them live." My jaw dropped.

"The girls are calling me. We have to practice our new song. Call you in the morning ok."

"Ok" I said and hung up.

An hour later I got a call from Itachi, our manager. As I answer I nearly dropped the phone from the news. "The girls' place caught fire; some crazy fan girl of ours was trying to burn it down. So Tsunade and Itachi decided they would live with us." They all had open mouths. Let's just say we each developed our own little crush.

Neji had a crush on TenTen. Shikamaru was always calling Ino a troublesome woman, code for I got the hots for her. And Sasuke was head over heels for Sakura. That's why he pushed her away.

Sakura's Pov

We walked up to the big castle. Yeah castle; apparently that's where they lived, something about an inheritance.

"Pinch me." I said. Then Ino just tried to rip my arm off. "What the hell was that?" I asked her

"I was pinching you."

"No, you were trying to rip my skin off." TenTen suppressed a laugh while Hinata pressed the buzzer. The wide gates opened and it was a long walk up. When we got there Naruto opened the door.

He grinned, "Welcome to our castle. Let me tell you this; one you move in you will never move out, Mwahahahaha." Hinata spoiled him fun and ran up to hug him.

"H-Hinata, I can't breathe." She let go and tried to stuff the ghost that was coming out of his mouth back in.

I laugh, "one minute in and you almost kill him, though you guys would make-out or something."

Hinata turned to Naruto and kissed him. Then she turned back to me, "There happy?"

"Very" I said as I watched Naruto blink multiple times.

"Wow. Never thought first thing I would see when you girls got here was Dobe's first kiss you girls always tend to surprise me." I saw Sasuke standing behind Naruto. Ok let's get this straight.

Hinata and Naruto were dating. Ino had a crush on Shikamaru. TenTen liked Neji and I was in love with Sasuke. This was our dream come true. Except for the fact they just see us as friends.

Sasuke's Pov

There they were. To bed they only saw us as friends. I wish we could be more.


	6. Gaara

**I don't own Naruto. Thanks to lovelysweetbunny and unknown90s for reviewing.**

Chapter Six

Shikamaru's Pov

We stood on the balcony. It hung over a dance room at an angle so no one could see. I watched in in interest as the girls danced. The second day they were here and they were already practicing.

"Hinata, you're not in sync with us," said Ino, "TenTen your movements are choppy. Be more graceful. And Sakura you need to turn with your left foot not your right." She had authority in her voice.

Instead of fighting they just nodded. This time the dance looked better. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Neji. He fixed his eyes on TenTen. She was the best but she wasn't graceful like Ino was. Sakura seemed to have trouble spinning. The chorus came up. Masquerade seemed like a hard dance but these girls were only having small problems. I felt bad for Ino. She needs a break.

It's so troublesome. I can't believe I fell for Ino. She's a very troublesome girl. She's stubborn, persistent, and is a total perfectionist. Though Sasuke probably has is worse. Sakura has a short fuse and a fiery temper. But then again TenTen is the exact opposite of Neji. She can rip your head off with just words. Naruto's probably the luckiest, after all Hinata was sweet and as far as I know has no quirks. I do remember Ino saying something like Hinata can be scary when she's angry.

"Looks like we need to step up our game," I heard Sasuke say as he walked over. "As we are now we don't stand a chance."

I sighed. It's hard when you fall for your rival.

Ino's Pov

We sat down and caught our breath. Hinata looked like she was going to faint. Sakura was sprawled out on the floor. And TenTen was doubled over. I stood up. "That's all for today tomorrow we add singing to our practice." They groaned but still nodded their heads. We wanted this more than anyone. And nobody was going to take it away from us unless they rip it from our cold dead hands.

Next morning

"I won't mind changing' my disguise, to make you happy." We sang in harmony. "Here's my formal invitation, you and me go masquerading." I moved my hands over my eyes like a mask. We kept dancing in sync.

Naruto walked in. "Sorry to disturb the 'masquerade', but breakfast is ready" we walked to the dining room.

"Sasuke can you pass the jam" Sakura asked.

"Sure, raspberry or strawberry?"

Her eyes lit up, "you have raspberry jam?"  
"Yeah." He nodded

"I love raspberries, gimme." Sakura said as Sasuke passed it to her.

"Really Sakura you have to grow up," said TenTen, "Is that coffee cake" Neji passed her some. "You are so nice Neji." Then she took a bite out of the coffee cake. She started to cry **(A/N like this ) **

I sighed. "Look who's talking." I took a sip of my tea, "is this rose tea."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're not going to go crazy like them."

"Maybe" I mumbled. Sakura snickered. "Oh shut up and eat your jam."

"Be nice girls, after all we're gusts here." Hinata said as she ate her waffle. After the first bite she stopped, and then she took three more waffles. We all stared. "What it's not every day you get to eat honey butter waffles."

"Well it's nice to see you have a big appetite, Hinata." Naruto smiled, "after all you probably burned off half you weight training." They all laughed.

"Hey" I said, "at least it means you can eat more without worrying about gaining weight; though that's probably bad for Sakura."

"How so." She asked. We all zeroed in on her chest. She looked down and blinked twice. "Ino!"

"Time to go, pray for me." I said before getting up.

"Oh you're going to need a lot more prayers than that!" Sakura said as she ran towards Ino.

The last thing I heard was people laughing as Hinata said, "God, lease let Ino live. It'll be hard to find a replacement for her in time for our next show."

TenTen's Pov

"Ok so we've got down the dances for Acting Out, It's Alright It's OK, Overrated, Tell Me Lies, How Do You Love Someone, What If, Erase and Rewind, and now Masquerade." I looked up and saw the boys staring. I blushed. "Sorry it a habit to go over what we we've learned every morning."

Neji grinned, "We should do that. It'll help us decide what to practice."

Ino came back panting and her hair tousled up. "She chased me around the house. I had to lock her in a broom closet."

"Isn't that over reacting?" asked Naruto

"For a girl her chest is a big mater." Hinata said. We heard a loud crash and the pounding of feet.

"Um is this a bad time." Said a boy with red hair.

"Oh, Gaara. We didn't hear you enter." Said Shikamaru, "girls this is-"

"Gaara" we said in unison, "Sakura's here and she's angry." He flinched.

Sakura burst into the room. Her hair was a mess and her cloths had dust bunnies sticking to them. She was emitting an aura colder than the arctic. Immediately the aura dissolved. "Gaara." She said in blunt voice.

"Sakura" he replied. There was a silence.

"Girls time to practice" she grabbed Ino and Hinata's shirts and pulled them to the practice room.

"What was that?" asked Neji.

I sighed. I looked over to Gaara. He nodded. "Gaara is Sakura's ex. They broke up a month before you guys moved into our house." Sasuke looked like he had been punched in the gut.

**What do you think? The songs I mentioned are from Ashley Tisdale's album Guilty Pleasure. Nice twist huh. The core of the idea that Gaara and Sakura are ex's came from lovelysweetbunny. Thx for he help! Please review. **


	7. The Break Up

**Chapter Seven**

**Sasuke's Pov **

After talking for a while Gaara left. I was still in a bad mood after finding out about Sakura's ex.

**Two Months Later**

We all walked to the practice room. The girls were wearing new practice uniforms. It was a three ruffle short skirt and a matching tank. They had a black t-shirt on and it showed the straps of the tank that said 'Stardust' in silver letters **(A/N if you've seen Pretty Rhythm Aura Dream it's like their practice outfits)**. Sakura's tank and skirt were pink. TenTen's were green, Ino's were blue and Hinata's were purple. They danced in harmony. When they spun sweat flew from their face. They seemed to glow with the aura of a star.

"Here's my formal invitation you and me go masquerading." Sakura took a step back and fell. Hinata was off time so she bumped into TenTen and they fell to the ground in a heap. Ino tripped over sakura- who was still on the floor.

"Have they changed the routine?" Shikamaru whispered to Neji. He just shrugged in a, '_how would I know?' _way.

Naruto walked into the room. "Why did you change the routine? You had the other one down pat."

"We changed them all" sakura said a she helped Ino and Hinata up.

"They weren't good enough." TenTen added as she dusted herself off and pressed a clicker. The music stopped.

Hinata went up to Naruto. "Look we're practicing could you come another time?"

I was shocked; Hinata never blew Naruto off, ever.

We reached dinner time and so far the girls only came out just to get water refills. What had happened?

**Sakura's Pov**

No one was going to take this away from us. We crossed our wrists and raised them to the celling. I pulled them apart quickly, brought them to my sides while sliding to the right and crossing with TenTen. Sakura and Ino did the same. Now Ino and I were in the middle with Hinata and TenTen on the sides. We all swung our arms **(A/N TenTen and Hinata swung their right arms while Sakura and Ino sung their left) **in an infinity sign then made an angle by putting our fist above our temple while crossing our feet. We then spun Michal Jackson style **(A/N when you cross one foot over the other and spin)**. Taking a step back I crossed paths with Ino and Hinata so TenTen and Hinata were in the middle again.

We finished the dance and moved quickly to the next song. Song after song after song; we kept dancing, repeating the same routine after we finished the cycle of the songs. Hazel Eyes, Focus, New Future, Eternal Snow, Acting Out, It's Alright It's OK, Overrated, Tell Me Lies, How Do You Love Someone, What If, Erase and Rewind, Masquerade.

We kept at this till we looked out the window and saw the moon. Ino launched herself at her bag and franticly pulled out her phone. "1:59. Am." We all raced to the kitchen and grabbed a blender, lemons, limes, tomatoes, cucumbers, and an egg. We blended them into a weird smelling concoction **(A/N yes they cracked the egg before blending) **and stuck it into the freezer.

Five minutes later and it was a nice paste. We all grabbed our Pj's, washed our dance outfits, and brushed our teeth and hair. We dropped into the pile of blankets on the floor of the practice room, and started applying the paste to our face, to get rid of any pimples or black circles **(A/N look I just know all the ingredients in the paste are good for skin so I just made up the concoction. I do NOT recommend using it ok).**

**Naruto's Pov**

We all cautiously entered the practice room. Right in the middle there was a million blankets. In the pool of blankets were demons with red blood on their faces and raggedy hair. We all screamed, even Sasuke and Neji. The demons sat up at looked at us. Suddenly one cried out in a high pitched squeak, "Naruto?" and flew under the blankets.

I looked closer, "Hinata?" the other groggily rubbed their eyes. They stared at then dove under as well.

TenTen poked her head out. His hair was loose and seemed really long. "Um, before you mistake us for monsters,"

"Too late, didn't you hear their scream?" squeaked Sakura. He voice was muffled under the blankets but we still heard her.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "You should know this is a face mask and no girl's hair is perfect in the morning." We all sighed. We left them to get dressed. When they came back they still hadn't put up their hair, but at least they brushed it. They started to gobble down food; they hadn't had dinner last night, or lunch. They then grabbed five pots worth of coffee and chugged it all down. They then went back to practicing.

A half an hour later Tsunade rang the doorbell. "Where are the girls? I heard from Naruto they are over working themselves" we lead them to the practice room. "Girls stop this instant!" they looked over at her with their sweaty faces. "You are going to harm you bodies if you keep doing this. I demand you get rest. You are frightening the viewers and the boys and over all you are frightening me that you will hurt yourselves." Crap I forgot about the cameras that were installed because of their TV show. "You're lucky Naruto told me about this since I wasn't watching the show." She got a call then yelled at them again before stomping out of the room.

**Hinata's Pov**

Before I knew it I felt a pain in my chest and the tears came. I heard the girl's quiet sobs as well. I walked up to Naruto and slapped him hard. As he held I yelled, "Do you know how much we wanted this? How long we waited? We have to nail this concert or else everything will fall away and we'll go back to being a band. This has been our dream for a long time now and you just ruined it." I was shaking so much I couldn't even wipe away the tears.

"I was worried, Hinata." He said.

"Well you can worry about me as a friend now because that's all you'll ever be." I yelled and ran out of the practice room. I ran out of the house and got halfway across the lawn before I stubbed and fell to my knees. They stung but I didn't care.

I lifted my hands and stared at them. I felt hands on my shoulders. Looking up I saw Sakura, TenTen, and Ino. I grabbed Sakura and started to sob on her lap like I did with my mother when I was rejected for the first time. TenTen and Ino rubbed my back while I cried. I knew there were cameras watching this. I knew my tears were just someone's benefit but I didn't care. I just let the tears flow and the sobs come out.


	8. The Concert

**I don't own Naruto. I'm now doing a system now since I'm in school and finding that FF is interfering w/ my homework. So if you want more chapters you have to review. The number of reviews will decide which story gets up dated. **

Ino's Pov

Hinata was a strong willed girl. When we were younger she was shy and had no confidence but she changed, ever since she never cried. She was the one that comforted Sakura when Gaara broke up with her. She was the strongest of us and here she was; broken down and crying on live television over a boy. She must have really loved Naruto, but we know; this was our dream, our light at the end of the tunnel. We were all shells of what we once were until Tsunade showed up. She said we could reach our dreams we just had to start out as a band and work up to girl group. Now we had that just an inch away and they took it away from us.

I ran back into the house and up the stairs. I grabbed our suitcases and started to pack. An hour later the girls showed up and helped. Hinata was still hurt so she just helped us sort. We packed clothes, shoes, accessories, makeup, hair products and tools, shampoo and conditioner, everything. We even snuck recipes from the kitchen. We had bags and boxes of our stuff. The next day we moved. This was goodbye. They were nothing. The boys just watched as we loaded the truck. We moved into a penthouse that took up an entire floor of a building and it was free since it was owned by our sponsors. It had a pool, a workout room, studio and everything. I collapsed on my bed.

My room was cyan blue. It had a big walk in closet and a make-up station. A flat screen TV flipped out of the wall at the push of a button. Speakers were hidden in the corners of the midnight blue ceiling that twinkled with the almost real pattern of the galaxy. A desk stood right under the window. I flopped down on my sapphire bed. It had cyan blue curtains that went up polls like princess style. The girl rooms were the same except Sakura's was fuchsia with a hot pink ceiling and a ruby bed. TenTen's was grass green with a forest green ceiling an emerald bed. Hinata's was lavender with a violet ceiling and an amethyst bed.

I sighed, "Turn on Kiss FM radio." The last lines of Counting Stars came on. I groaned and covered my ears so I wouldn't hear Sasuke's voice. It didn't work.

"That was Midnight. I heard Hinata from Stardust broke up with Naruto. What do you think about this? Call in." I grabbed my phone and dialed the number he repeated. "Oh, we have a caller. What's your name?"

"Ino from Stardust" I heard my voice say through the speaker.

"Oh my, well that's unexpe-" he was cut off by the sound of thundering footsteps and the screams of my name. I cringed as the sound repeated on the speakers.

"What the hell," Sakura shouted

"Are you doing?" TenTen finished up. I put them on speaker.

"Ok, we're on speaker so listen up."

"Ino," Sakura hissed, "Stop." I stuck my tongue out.

"Listen up! This had been our dream for a long time. I know we were overworking ourselves but Naruto had no right to call Tsunade. He could have talked to us directly, but he was a cowered and that's why Hinata broke up with him. Right Hinata?" she was standing in the doorway.

"Ino," her voice cracked, "stop please. I know you're trying to help but don't hurt Midnight as a band. And I can deal with that douchbag Naruto myself." Her voice echoed on the speakers.

I sighed and held the phone out. She grabbed it, "look. Yes Naruto and I broke up but that not the point. The point was that I learned something, we all did. You have to be careful with who you date. I learned my lesson about that." And she hung up. She turned to us, "we should practice.

TenTen's Pov

"I'm gonna give you something to talk about. It's another side of me, I'm acting out. Set me free, I'm ready to show you this I what I need," we danced until we dropped.

"What are the outfits?" Ino grabbed a sketch book and showed us her ideas. Sakura explained her thoughts for makeup and hair. I grinned it was perfect.

We walked to the kitchen. I started to make dinner. I made sure Ino stayed away from the kitchen. That girl can burn water. The cameras were moved again but now our show was combined with cameras that were at the boys place. I drained the pasta and put it in a serving dish. We ate in silence till Ino's phone rang. She picked it up. When she came back her face was pale. "The concert is in four days. It was moved. The tickets sold out if five seconds." Our mouths opened wide. I got up abruptly.

"Ino get to work on the out fits now. Sakura get the makeup we will need and practice on Hinata. The hair too, I'll help Ino." We all ran off. This was our time.

(Four days later)

Ino wore a spaghetti strap galaxy patterned dress that went down to her knees. The hem was cyan blue and she had a on a cyan blue belt. She wore cyan blue heals and ribbons that crisscrossed up her left arm. She had cyan blue smokey eye shadow and her hair was up in a tight pony tail.

Sakura wore a fuchsia tee-shirt that showed the galaxy straps of the tank she was wearing underneath. She had on a galaxy three ruffle short skirts. She wore black flats and had fuchsia ribbons up her left arm. Her makeup was fuchsia smokey eyes and her hair had a sakura clip in it.

Hinata wore a galaxy pattered one sleeve shirt. The sleeve was on her right arm and went down to her elbow then stopped. She wore violet short shorts and violet boots that stopped just below the knee. The ribbons that crisscrossed up her left arm were violet as well. She had on a violet smokey eye and her hair was wavy and loose.

I wore a grass green halter and galaxy skinny jeans. I wore grass green com bat boots and had grass green ribbons that snaked up my left arm. My hair was in the usual buns on my head and they had star holders. I had smokey grass green makeup. I had a black ribbon tied around my neck the others had one too.

We wore headset microphones. Walking out onto the stage I felt my heart pound. This is what we were made for; feeling the music in our veins and the beat of the song matching the beat of our heart. It was our time to shine and we won't stop till we outshine the stars themselves.

The Boys Pov

We watched as the girls walked on stage. They smiled and waved. Our eyes locked on them like glue. Naruto felt his heart pound as he watched Hinata. Neji seem captivated by TenTen. Shikamaru didn't even think troublesome as he watched Ino. And Sasuke's eyes never wandered from Sakura. They started the concert. We listened as they sang with their angel voices and watched as they moved with the grace of a swan. Now I know why the reason Tsunade decided their name for them. They would have never known. These girls seemed to have a glow around them; like their skin had been sprinkled with stardust.


	9. The Movie Part 1

**I don't own Naruto or the books Fairy Wings and Fairy Lies.**

Chapter Nine

Ino's Pov

I walked up to the set. Some woman turned to me, "oh you must be Ino from stardust. I'm E.D Baker, the writer of the book _Fairy Wings. _I am honored to have you play the role of Tamisin."

I smiled, "no, it is my honor to play the female lead of an amazing book. I just love _Fairy Wings _and it's a dream come true to play Tamisin." This all started yesterday.

"_What? Someone wants me to be the female lead in Fairy Wings?" I sighed, "I'm sorry but" Sakura snatched the phone from my hand._

"_She'll do it. Ok she will be there tomorrow. Thank you, bye." She hung up_

"_What the hell?" I screamed._

"_This is a once in a lifetime chance" Hinata said _

"_And you're always talking about Fairy Wings and Fairy Lies. They're the only books you've ever read."_

"_Shut up," I snapped, "anyway what about the group?"_

"_We have a two week vacation remember?" Sakura said, "Plus you don't have anything planned and this could boost our popularity. After the vacation I'm going on a billion talk shows. Hinata's schedule is packed with photo shoots and TenTen is busy doing commercials. _

_I sighed "fine. But you girls have to do your best."_

_They grinned, "Yep"_

I snapped back to the present. "Wait. Who's playing Jack, the male lead?"

"Oh," Ms. Baker said, "he's over there. If you wish to revise anything about the story considering Tamisin and Jack's relationship talk to him then you guys can tell me what you are comfortable with. I don't to make you do anything you don't have to."

I smiled again. Ms. Baker is so sweet. "Don't worry. I'll do as much of the story as I can

, "But there is one thing I forgot to tell you over the phone, since we have limited space you will be living in the same room as the male lead. I'm so sorry, but I arranged for another bed to be put in if that helps. If you wish you can spend time with me or the other actors in our rooms."

"It's fine Ms. Baker. Thank you for arranging for another bed. And could I take up that offer on hanging with you and the other actors?"

"Oh of course you can. I'm a big fan of yours, how you girls work so hard inspires me. It reminds me of myself when I was younger. But please try not to overwork yourself ok? Chasing you dreams can also make you blind from what's in front of you."

"I will be careful. I am truly honored. I'm going to talk to the male lead now. It was nice to meet you Ms. Baker. I'll see you later"

"It was nice to meet you too, Ino. Don't forget to drop by the makeup and costume trailer ok?" I waved goodbye and walked over to the male lead.

Ms. Baker really is amazing. I will not let her or the girls down. Oh there's the male lead. "Hi I'm Ino. I'll be playing the role of Tamisin. Let's do our best, ok" extended my hand only to feel a buzz in the back of my mind. Like I already knew him but I just didn't realize it.

He turned, "hello Ino. I believe we have already met. I'm Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's Pov

I knew Ino was playing Tamisin. This movie was going to be troublesome. But when she came up all friendly I knew it was going to be even worse. Turning I said in a calm voice, "hello Ino. I believe we have already met. I'm Shikamaru." I saw the light in her eyes dim.

"Oh, Shikamaru how are you doing" she didn't give me time to answer, "have you seen the male lead?"

"You're looking at him." I said bluntly.

Her eye twitched, "you're not serious."

I grinned, "I am." To my surprise she didn't groan.

"Uh, Shikamaru you know about the living thing right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"We're gonna be living in the same room." She said with irritation in her voice.

"Oh, that? What so bad. I mean there are separate beds and we lived together before twice."

"But in separate rooms." She groaned, "Never mind. Let's just go unpack."

I grabbed her bag. "I already unpacked my stuff." We walked in silence. Finally she spoke

"Shikamaru, why did you go to our concert? I looked at her.

"Did the others see us too?" she nodded her head.

"Why, we yelled at you guys so why?"

I looked at her, "because we care about you girls. It was not just Naruto that called Tsunade. Neji saw TenTen stumble when she was just standing and got worried so he called Tsunade. Sakura looked really pale so Sasuke panicked which is very rare. Naruto though Hinata was loosening way to thin so he called as well. And I saw you faint."

She stared in shock, I laughed. It sounded cold even to me. "Who do you think all the songs were about? Check Yes Juliet, Sasuke wrote it about Sakura **(We the Kings.). **Neji wrote Angel with a Shotgun **(The Cab)**. He was thinking of TenTen. Naruto wrote Counting Stars **(One Republic)** as soon as he started to date Hinata. Did you think that was a coincidence? And I wrote Angel in the Night **(Basshunter) **about you Ino."

I walked out of the room. Leaning against the nearest wall I thought about her. I knew that this wasn't just a crush. The others did too. There was something special about these girls. I slid down to the floor, "Baka" I whispered to myself.


	10. The Movie Part 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Ten

Ino's Pov

I stared at the ceiling. _"Because I care about you." _His face ran through my mind over and over. Why? My hopes came true. So did the girls. I even texted them about what Shikamaru said. Sasuke cared about Sakura, Neji cared about TenTen, Naruto hadn't gotten over Hinata, and Shikamaru cared about me. But his laugh, it was cold as ice. Did that mean they didn't like us anymore? Why did he even tell me?

"Why does life have to be hard?"

"Because it lets you become stronger." I turned my head. Ms. Baker was standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if I come in."

"Not at all" I said while sitting up

She walked over and sat next to me, "Sometimes you may feel like nothing is going well, but that means something amazing is waiting at the end of the tunnel." She smiled, "come on, it's time to start filming. We need to get you ready."

We walked over to the makeup trailer. A man popped out of the door. He's probably gay. "I'm Sai. I'll be doing your makeup and hair." Yep, definitely gay. We walked in.

"So in the beginning of the story Tamisin wears a lot and I mean a lot of makeup. She hides sparkly freckles. Her hair it all ick and she looks awful. But she is still petty despite that." Ms. Baker said to Sai.

"Ok," he said and got to work.

I walked out on set. There was a little girl acting out the prologue then it was my turn. They started to film as I walked into the back door of an auditorium.

"Your late!" a girl yelled

"Sorry just got back from the dentists."

"Whatever, just go get changed." I walked over to a changing room. I knew they were still filming the other actor so I needed to hurry up. We continued to film five more scenes.

**(A/N they are acting now)**I ran down the hallway with my 'best friend Heather'. We parted and I knew what was coming next. I ran full force into Shikamaru.

"Sorry," I said as I scrambled up, "I'm not normally this clumsy."

"Nether am I," Shikamaru said, "I'm Jack and you are..,"

"Tamisin."

"Are you alright," he asked

"Sure uh…yes. But I should be asking you that. I ran into you, remember?"

He shrugged, "I was in your way"

The bell rang, "damn, I'm late." I swore.

"Guess that means I am too." Shikamaru said, "I'm not used to this bell system yet."

"Then you should get to class." I said

"Cut! Great job you two." The director said

We walked over and started to chat with the other actors. Shikamaru just turned and left. Why that little-, he needs to show some respect.

"Ino," I turned. Ms. Baker was standing next to me, "great job."

"Thanks but I have to get back to my room." I walked away. Opening the door I heard him listening to the TV. I stomped up and turned it off.

"What is your problem," I asked, "you just walked away from the other actors when they were trying to talk to you."

"I just wanted to rest. After all it's hard to act when you have a _ **(A/N not even going to type the word. Let's just say it starts with a 'B')** right in front of you."

I felt my eyes water, "you, your just a-"I never finished I just ran into the bath room.

Shikamaru's Pov

She ran into the bathroom. Great job knucklehead, you just pushed her away even more. I got up and went to the door. It was locked, go figure. "Ino, open up"

"No!" My eye twitched in annoyance.

"I started to rattle the doorknob, "why you little-" I heard a few sobs. "Ino are you alright."

Suddenly the door opened up, "Alright? You say you care about me then storm away like it doesn't matter. I try to ask what's going on and you call me a _! Then you try and act all nice. Yea of course I'm alright!" her face was just a centimeter from mine. Tear ran from her eyes and she opened her mouth to yell again. I was sick of her screaming, so I did the only thing that would shut her up.

I kissed her.


	11. The Kiss

**I don't own Naruto. I'm going to be doing a section dedicated to each couple. **

Chapter Eleven

Ino's Pov

I stood in the bathroom shaking. "Ino, are you ok?" I stood, pivoted, and flung the door open. I started to yell at Shikamaru. I didn't even know what I was saying. But then time stopped. Shikamaru closed his eyes. Within a second his lips were on mine. I stood there frozen.

He backed up. "And that's how you make Ino stop talking"

I was shaking. He kissed me just to make me shut up! I saw red. The next thing I knew I was on top of Shikamaru, my hands on his shoulders pinning him down. Droplets of my tears fell on his surprised face. I opened my mouth but nothing came out but a choking sound.

"Ino, I-" he never finished. I had slapped him, hard. I got up and walked away. Why? Why? WHY? As soon as I got off the set I sprinted into the woods. I sobbed, my head tucked between my knees. The sky cried with me, like it knew my pain. When he kissed me everything seemed perfect. I thought he liked me. I really though he liked me. But he opened his mouth and told me the truth. He just wanted me to shut up. After all, to him I am just a troublesome woman.

"Ino!" I'm just hallucinating, no one cares. I buried my head deeper. My body shivered not just because of the rain, but because my sobs racked my whole body. The world started to spin. I thought I heard my name. There it was again. I must be going crazy. I knew it. I was in love with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's Pov

I stood by the window and watched her run towards the woods. My cheek stung. That girl had a crazy hard slap. What was that feeling when I kissed her? I mean it was supposed to be a joke but it felt different. It started to rain. I grabbed a sweat shirt and an umbrella. I ran to the woods calling her name. Then I saw her. Curled up in a ball and crying.

"Ino!" she buried her head deeper. I walked up just as she fell over. "Hey get a hold of yourself." I shook her. Her eyes opened slightly. Then suddenly she was sitting up and scotching away. I got up and followed her. Her back bumped up against another tree and her face was one of fear. "Ino, what wrong?"

She mumbled something.

"What?" I said as I moved the umbrella above her.

"You idiot," she yelled, grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. She started to bang her fists against my chest, "idiot, stupid, moron, jerk!" she was crying harder now. My face softened. I pulled her into a hug, "why?" she asked me as she looked up.

Suddenly her mouth was on mine, hands around my neck. Her lips were soft and sweet. My mind went into overdrive trying to find a way to explain the sensation. All I knew was I loved it. But I had to stop. I pushed her away, "I can't. I'm sorry."

She looked down, "no it's my fault. When you kissed me earlier I got the wrong idea." She turned her head.

"Ino it's not that"

She looked at me, "then what is it?"

"I want you to make the right choice. I know since I was fooling around I gave you the wrong idea and-" I was cut off by her lips.

"And that's the only reason?" she asked when our lips parted.

"Yes."

She grinned and threw her arms around my neck, "then can you do me a favor?"

"What?" I said sheepishly

"Shut up and kiss me." Our lips meet and once again I felt like I needed more. I ran my tongue along her lips, begging for entry. They parted, which I took as a yes. I felt around her soft mouth. Our tongues touched and I felt electricity run up and down my spine. I pulled her closer as she ran her fingers through my hair. We parted for air before we kissed again. I wanted to kiss her, no, I needed to kiss her. I felt like my life depended on it. I knew this from the moment I meet her but I failed to realize until now. I loved Ino.

Ino's Pov

I was surprised when he wanted to do tongue. I was even more surprised when my lips automatically parted. I felt like I'd just been plugged into a socket. I needed him. I loved him. Then it hit me. I'm making out with Shikamaru! I felt tears run down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he brushed my tears away

"I. just please don't laugh at me ok."

"Ok."

"I had a crush on you since the first day we meet. I guess since I was kissing you I got so happy I cried." He turned his head. I heard snickering. "I knew you would laugh." I said as I threw my hands up.

"Sorry" he said and looked at his watch, "we should get back."

I nodded. He grabbed the umbrella and we walked back to the room.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes"

"Why me? I mean there are lots of other girls so why me?"

"Because I love you Ino. Always have always will." I grinned and clung to his arm.


	12. Chromesthsia

**I don't own Naruto. Thanks to, Shikainoisthebest, sumtyms, unknown90s, 4fireking, and lovelysweetbunny for reviewing. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Hinata's Pov

I finished up the new song. I called it _Kaze wa Fuiteiru _**(A/N translates to the wind is blowing, by Akb48. Stop reading now and go to YouTube, type this in and listen.) **

I got up and stretched. I took the lyrics, the note were the feelings I had when I started to date Naruto. But I couldn't think up good lyrics back then so I tossed it aside. I carefully put them in my folder and grabbed my purse, glasses and hat. I ran to the bus stop. Sitting I pulled out my mp3 player. I liked it because I could use all my storage on it instead of my phone and it had better quality. I listened to the notes. I loved how they were like colors. You could mix them and create different feelings.

I got off and walked into the studio. Grabbing my key I opened the door to my practice room. I walked over to the piano. I'm the one that taught Sakura how to play. I remember how she begged me to teach her. Sliding into the seat I started to play the melody. My fingers move on my own and breath matches the beat. I've finally found who I am. I'm Hinata, a member of stardust, and Stardust's official songwriter. I have to take the responsibility to make songs people will love. I must be perfect to please people. There is no point in doing things if you're the best.

"_Daddy look. I made you onigiri." I said holding it out to him. He slapped it out of my hand hard._

"_That's not onigiri. That a misshapen ball of rice. If you cannot make it perfectly, I will not eat it."_

_The next day I asked him if I could get tutoring since I had a hard time in math. "You are my successor Hinata. You will not take the help of others." he grabbed three really big math books and gave them to me. Then he took out a notebook, "come back down when you have memorized those books and completed all those problems. There is no point in doing things unless you are the best." I never asked for help again._

I let the last note hang in the air. I walked out of the room and down the hall. The melody I was playing echoed in the room I had just passed. Walking backwards I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?" I asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I was testing out our new song. I wanted to play it on the piano and we don't have one at the penthouse. Why were you playing it?" I replied

"That was your song?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well I heard it as I passed by. I loved it so I decided to try it out." He scratched the back of his head."

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"My mom had me take lessons when I was younger."

"Can I come in?"

He stepped aside "sure"

I took a seat, "Naruto how many time have you heard the song?"

"Once, when you played it earlier.

"how could you tell which notes are which?'

"I guess I just see them. Why are asking so many questions?"

"I think you may have chromesthesia." I said as I bit my lip

"Chromo what?"

"Chromesthesia." I said, "It's a type of synesthesia. Synesthesia is a neurological condition in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. You may have chromesthesia. Chromesthesia or sound-to-color synesthesia is a type of synesthesia in which heard sounds automatically and involuntarily evoke an experience of color. "

"Huh?"

"It means you can see the notes in your head when you hear them. You also see them as a certain color so you can replay them again perfectly, even fifty years later."

"Wow. But why are you so interested in that?" he asked confused

"Because it comes with absolute pitch." I said bluntly.

"What's that?"

"Absolute pitch is an auditory phenomenon characterized by the ability of a person to identify or re-create a given musical note without the benefit of a reference tone." I said

"So I can refer to notes as colors and recreate them instantly without any help?"

"You can also put it that way" I said

"Why didn't you say that in the first place instead of using all those confusing words?"

I rolled my eyes "anyway, absolute pitch can be taught by someone who already has it." I looked at him.

"What do you-, oh. Yeah I don't think I can. I didn't even know I had it until you came."

"I can give you a lot of information about it. That will help you. So please."

He sighed, "What do I get in return?"

"I'll make you free ramen for a year." I cooed.

"Deal"


	13. Do I Really Need A Chapter Name?

**I don't own Naruto. Thanks to Shikainoisthebest, sumtyms, unknown90s, 4fireking, and lovelysweetbunny for reviewing. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Naruto's Pov

I sat at the café waiting for Hinata to show up.

"_Here" she gave me a slip of paper, "we'll meet there tomorrow."_

"_Why can't we go to one of our houses?" I asked_

"_They both have cameras. The paparazzi will think we are dating again." And with that she left._

What's so wrong with dating again?

"Sorry I'm late." She had on a disguise like me.

"Don't worry. I ordered you a honey tea and a honey butter biscuit. You still like honey right?" I said

She laughed, "Yes, thank you."

The server came up. "Here's you biscuit and tea mam'." He set them in front of Hinata "And here's your bitter chocolate scone sir."

"Thank you" I said and he left.

"So," Hinata asked, "how have you been doing?"

"Great. The sales are at their peak and Shikamaru's the male lead in a movie. It's called _Fairy Wings. _

She started to choke. Grabbing her tea she gulped it down. "Ino's the female lead in that movie and the two lead roles are supposed to be in love!"

My eyes bulged. That lucky twerp, he gets to be all mushy gushy with his crush. Hinata's just here because of some condition I have. "Sweet. Don't tell him I said this but, Shikamaru's had a crush on Ino for some time"

She choked again. "Geez you're making me worry." I said as I passed her a glass of water.

She chugged it down, "Ino's had the hots for Shikamaru. She's so lucky, her life's like a fairy tale."

I laughed, "We all wish that. I know how you feel." I put down a twenty, "come on. Let's get out of this cramped café." She got up and followed me to the park.

"Hey look at that guy. He's so hot!" I heard a girl squeal as we walked past.

"Omg! Your right!" her friend squeaked. "Urg, look at that girl next to him. She's so ugly. He could do so much better."

Snapping my head back I glared at the girls. They shrieked and ran. I looked at Hinata. She didn't seem as pretty with her glasses and hat on, but I wouldn't call her ugly. I noticed her fists were clenched.

We arrived at the park. No one else was there. Hinata sat on the swing. "Naruto," I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" I just looked at her confused. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You and the boys were being nice and we were worrying you."

Oh she was talking about when we broke up. "It's ok." I said. She got up and said she was going to the bathroom and asked me to watch her bag. I saw a folder sticking out a pocket. I grabbed it and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up. It was a chorus to a song.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first; Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress; Fearless _**(A/N Taylor Swift Fearless)**

Somehow I had a feeling this was about me. I stuffed it back in the folder. Reading someone's songs was like reading their diary. You don't read their songs, you only listen to them. She came back without her disguise on and thanked me for watching her bag.

She sat back down on the swing, "Hinata what's wrong?"

She hung her head, "it's nothing."

I got up and walked to her, "Hinata, tell me."

"I, I saw an old friend ok."

"That's all" I asked.

She lifted her head. I saw she was crying. I wanted to punch whoever did this, even if it was me. I hadn't gotten over her. I never think I will, after all. I loved her.

Hinata's Pov

In the bathroom I took off my disguise. In the mirror I saw Gabby in the bath room. She sneered at me, "Hinata what a surprise" I cringed as she slung her arm over my shoulder.

I walked away "sorry gabby I have to go."

She pushed me hard against a wall, "Stay away from Naruto. He's mine"

"You've never even meet him for real. And besides we broke up a while ago. I haven't seen him in ages"

She laughed, "I know that him out there with you. I can tell if it's Naruto. I'm his number one fan" she grabbed my head and banged it against the wall, hard. "I'll let you leave, just for now. If I see you with him again it won't be pretty."

I walked out of the bathroom and back to the park. "Thanks for watching my bag Naruto."

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I said.

"Hinata tell me."

"I saw an old friend from school." My head throbbed. She had hit it pretty hard against the wall.

"That's all?" he asked

I started to cry. Looking up I saw his face. The face of the boy I never wanted to let go. The one boy I really loved for the first time in my life.

He whispered my name. I just stayed quiet. He said it louder. I still didn't reply. This time he grabbed my hand. "Please. I want to help." He took off his disguise and looked me dead in the eye.

"I was bulled in school." I blurted

He started to ask tons of questions. All of which I replied with the answers. I told him about how my family was strict and how I needed to be perfect to please them. I started to cry more and more with each word. By the end I was sobbing.

Naruto's Pov

I hugged her, pressing her close to my body. I could feel her shaking from fear. I never knew how much pain there was behind those eyes. Her knee's buckled and I went to my knees, still holding her. She cried and cried and cried. I told her it was ok and stroked the back of her head.

Authors Pov

The photographer snapped a few more photos and took some notes on what they were saying. This was good. This was real good. I am so getting a raise, the photographer thought.


End file.
